


Into The Melody

by sinemoon



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoon/pseuds/sinemoon
Summary: Baekhyun prepares his voice; he prepares a birthday gift, he keeps working till deep in the night. Taemin doesn't understand what Baekhyun is always doing so secretly.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Into The Melody

‘Jong, another latte please’. The joyful voice of Baekhyun was heard in the bar. The bartender chuckled, gave a thumbs up and soon enough he gracefully served the table with a latte. The table where Baekhyun and Taemin were seated. In the corner, next to the window. 

Taemin was looking at the other in disbelief. ‘You’re about to have a caffeine overdose if you keep ordering coffee.’

Baekhyun was stirring in his cup, destroying the latte art Jongdae had beautifully made. He looked up with a nonchalant smile. ‘Says the one who’s eating his second piece of cake. You sugar ass.’ 

Taemin death glared at Baekhyun as he stuffed another fork full of pie in his mouth, just before his angry look made place for an adoring smile. ‘I’ll just work out a little and it’s all fine. But really, this is good, here, have a bite.’ He offered Baekhyun, but he shook his head. 

‘I already have diabetes because of you. Can’t have more sugar’ he replied, the corner of his lip quirking upwards in a smirk. Taemin chuckled when he realised the compliment, but insisted on bringing the fork with pie closer to Baekhyun who eventually took the bait. 

‘You’re right, this is good. I need a cake too- JONG!’ he raised his voice, asking for the bartender again. Jongdae came to him, laughing at the delightful customer, also his friend. The friendship with each other was another reason why Taemin and Baekhyun came to his bar over and over again. The first reason was the delicious coffee and pastry. 

‘I’m kidding, sorry’ Baekhyun said. ‘But prepare ten cakes already, I’ll gift them to Taem on his birthday.’  
The other choked on his cake. ‘You what?’ he uttered, while coughing and laughing at the same time. Jongdae gave him a worried look. A worry for his coughing, but also for his stomach; ten cakes is really a lot. 

‘Hyung, please’ Jongdae said, giving Baekhyun a look. ‘Don’t distract me, I have better things to do.’ He swiftly gestured to the other people in the bar. Then he smiled and got back to work. 

‘If you’re gonna do that for real, I’ll never invite you to my birthday ever again’ Taemin laughed, kicking the other’s feet under the table. Baekhyun had a mischievous grin on his face. ‘I’m not gonna spoil anything more’ he said. Because at that right moment, he had an idea that was even better than giving his boyfriend ten of his favourite cakes. Even sweeter than that. 

-

The fact that Taemin slept over at Baekhyun’s place on Friday night, had gotten just as normal as breathing. It was their moment, after a busy week of work. When Baekhyun's roommate Chanyeol would go out, the two could enjoy their peaceful night together.  
But that same Friday night, Baekhyun locked himself in the bedroom, when Taemin was watching some TV in the living room. Taemin looked up weirdly as the other left the room quickly. 

Baekhyun texted his friend. 

-baekhyun  
hyung, i need your help !!! it’s urgent!!

-jinki  
What’s the matter??

-baekhyun  
can you produce a song for me? with me?

-jinki  
Of course I can. But what for? 

-baekhyun  
okay here comes my plan. 

Baekhyun stepped into the studio on an early Monday morning. He was greeted by a big smile, coming from Jinki. He got up from his chair and gave his friend who just walked in a warm hug. ‘Good to see you, buddy! Take a seat.’

The other did, next to Jinki, while he looked around at the music studio. Jinki had his own studio as he was a talented singer and songwriter. He was much appreciated by hundreds of thousands; it was quite an honour to Baekhyun to be friends with a popular artist. 

They had known each other since high school, which already felt like a long time ago. Their contact had weakened after they graduated and separated ways, but their appreciation and support for each other had never left the world. 

Now they were partners in crime. Funny how things can go. 

‘So, I assume it’s a love song? A sweet, romantic cheesy song that gives the listener toothache, so sweet?’ Jinki grinned, already finding this project way too amusing, even before they had started. 

‘Yes’ Baekhyun replied, cracking his knuckles as a sign it was getting serious. ‘I wanna give him the same diabetes he gave me.’ 

Jinki now laughed, throwing his head back a little in joy. ‘You two are really something special’ he stated. ‘Do you have anything already? A bit of lyrics, type of melody, beat…?’ 

Baekhyun shook his head. ‘Nothing. But you’re gonna help me with that.’

‘Yes, I am. We’re gonna make this so good, that he's gonna fall off his chair and then won't let you go for the rest of his life. 

‘Exactly.’ 

-

Every new day, Baekhyun was busy. When he arrived home from his work, he found himself contemplating until he developed a headache. He wrote lyrics, something he had never done before. When he wrote a part, he scratched it again. Nothing was good enough. It was deeply frustrating.

He had to finish this, he had to come up with something worthy; he had to make Taemin’s heart swoon. 

On other days, he went to Jinki for help. Baekhyun insisted that he wanted to do the work himself, make the song his own, but he was way too tired and his mind was way too blank to do that. Jinki patted his back with empathy; he knew like no other what it was to produce a song under pressure. 

‘Three more weeks until his birthday?’ Jinki asked, getting a nod combined with a loud sigh in response. ‘Yeah..’ 

‘That must be enough. Do you have your lyrics ready?’

Now Baekhyun shook his head, leaned on the backrest of the chair lazily, his hands in his hair. ‘No. I don’t know how to write something good. It all sounds cringey. Taem deserves more than a cringey text.’

Still, Jinki held out his hand, demanding for the papers with lyrics he knew Baekhyun had in his bag. The other gave him with repulsion, rolling his eyes, preparing for laughter or mockery. His writings weren’t that good. 

But no, Jinki didn’t say anything until he finished reading through the scratched through, and messy lyrics. He just nodded in approbation, seizing a pen from his desk. 

‘This is a good start, actually’ he spoke. ‘I see what you’re trying to convert with this song. With a few adjustments, this is actually a really nice text.’ Before he was finished talking, he already scribbled something on the paper, having Baekhyun rise up from his dead-man pose, to see what his friend was doing. 

Jinki helped him through all the sentences, one by one. It went with discussions and disagreements, but at the end of the hour, there was a strong piece of text. Now, Baekhyun was really proud. And after this was done, he was only more hyped up about the rest of his song. No matter his nerves and the pressure. He felt energised. 

Which is why they spent the rest of the night working in the studio, until Jinki announced it was time to go home. Baekhyun objected, but still he was standing outside ten minutes later. They agreed to work again soon. Jinki was not certain whether he had time again, he said he would call. Baekhyun couldn’t wait. 

He unlocked the door of his apartment, hung up his coat, and stepped into the living room.

He had not expected to see Taemin asleep on his couch, but there he was. Curled up, his hands forming a pillow under the head.  
Baekhyun alleviated his excited footsteps, he tiptoed to the sleeping male. 

‘Minnie..’ he whispered quietly while crouching down. His hand went to caress the soft blonde hair and the even softer cheek. Taemin's eyes fluttered open, he murmured inwardly as he woke up, his eyes meeting Baekhyun’s. 

‘Hi baby..’ he spoke, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Baekhyun mumbled. ‘Is it Friday and did I miss it?’ For a second he thought that he was so confused and tired, that he had messed up the days in his head.

But the other shook his head. ‘No. Just missed you. But you weren’t here’ he said quietly. 'Chanyeol let me in.. but he went to bed.'

Baekhyun glanced at the clock. 11:54. ‘I’m sorry, I was a bit busy… But you could have just laid in my bed, that's more comfortable than the couch.'

'I thought you would come home soon..' Taemin whined as he yawned. He closed his eyes again. 

'Sorry babe..' Baekhyun mumbled, sighing a little. 'Now get some good sleep, you have worked hard these days.’ 

‘I will rest. I have two weeks free’ Taemin smiled. Baekhyun was surprised; this was new. Taemin was someone with a busy job, he usually didn't have so many days off. 

The older male was still stroking his boyfriend’s lovely face. ‘That’s awesome’ he said with a smile, then reached for Taemin’s hand to pull him up. And Taemin gave in, sat up. Silence filled the room, until the blonde boy started whining. ‘Carry me to the bedroom please~'

Gosh, Taemin could be such a baby sometimes. Whiny, clingy, like a toddler that won’t stop asking for candy until you give them candy. 

Baekhyun knew this behaviour; he had to give Taemin candy. Love.  
And he did that by kissing the other on the forehead, holding his hand and pulling him up in a standing position.  
‘I cannot carry you there, sorry’ he chuckled quietly. Instead he dragged him to the bedroom by hand. They cuddled up together, until both fell asleep. 

-

The following morning, Baekhyun was already having breakfast with Chanyeol. It was 9 in the morning, and even though Baekhyun had a standard day off, he wasn't one to lay in his bed for so long. Taemin on the other side was, and Baekhyun was surprised when his boyfriend strolled into the kitchen. 

'Good morning' Chanyeol hummed.

'Hm, morning' Taemin mumbled back, his voice drowsy. He stood behind Baekhyun, letting his arms slide over his boyfriend's shoulders and chest, as he let his head rest next to Baekhyun's. He kissed his cheek lazily.

Baekhyun couldn't suppress a smile, his hand automatically ruffled the soft blonde ball of hair.  
'Hey, you're early' he whispered, quickly capturing Taemin's lips in a kiss.

Chanyeol didn't even look up from his phone; he was already used to this, the constant affection right in front of his salad, the quiet sound of kisses, the cheesy nicknames that were flying around on and on. It was annoying sometimes, but he was happy for them. 

Taemin snuggled closer. 'I don't like laying in bed alone' he said and then let go of Baekhyun when he stuffed food in his mouth, not anticipating hearing eating sounds from that close. 

He made his own breakfast and sat down, just when Baekhyun finished his coffee and received a phone call. The screen lit up. He stood up quickly, walked away for some calling privacy. 'Hey, hyung' he said, and as he listened, his smile widened. 'Great. I'll be there. Bye!' And the phone call ended. 

'Where are you going?' Taemin asked hastily. 

'Uh.. a friend' Baekhyun replied, reaching for his messenger bag that was laying randomly on the couch.

Taemin had already seen the name Jinki hyung on the screen. He frowned, slowly munching on his cereal as he was thinking and processing. He felt bad with the fact that Baekhyun was leaving on the standard free day he had in a week.

Of course, Taemin couldn't blame him. He knew how important friends were, for Baekhyun too. But now that Taemin had received two free weeks from work, he was excited to start them with spending a day with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was now leaving him to go to his friend. He was longing for cuddles and kisses, whatever, just anything with his lover.

He pouted slightly, but didn’t want to play the jealous boyfriend, so he just nodded. ‘Okay. Have fun.’ 

Baekhyun quickly left a hurried kiss on his lips before walking out and closing the door behind him. 

On the road, in the bus to the studio, he already warmed up his voice a little. The bus was empty besides the presence of the bus driver and three other passengers spread around on their seats in the bus. Baekhyun sat in the back, looking outside, humming quietly, his voice drowned out by the grumbling engine of the bus. 

Yes, he would be singing a song for Taemin. And that for a person who barely sings. In high school he had heard that his voice was good, but he wasn’t quite sure of it and he just didn’t sing often. He hoped Jinki would use some kind of autotune or stabilizer, so his voice would be pleasant to hear. 

But as he was nervously singing in front of Jinki, roughly thirty minutes later, he heard: ‘You don’t need autotune at all.’

‘What do you mean?’ Baekhyun replied, his fingers restlessly fumbling on the lyrics sheet. 

‘Exactly what I said. You don’t need autotune, it will be better if you use your ‘natural’, raw voice. It’s good enough. Are you sure you never had vocal lessons?’ Jinki said, taking in Baekhyun’s facial expressions, looking for any kind of lie.

But Baekhyun spoke the truth. ‘Never.’

‘Wow, then’ Jinki said, turning to his laptop again. ‘Then that’s really good, for someone with no lessons or training. I’m sure Taemin will love it.’ 

Baekhyun smiled at the amount of praise he was getting, even though he still wasn’t so convinced of himself. He was just happy to hear that. He wanted to give Taemin the best birthday gift ever, and if his voice could make it happen, then he could only be very satisfied. 

-

The following weeks he spent his time in the studio as much as possible. After work, when he still had energy. Even on his own, when Jinki had other things to do. He had learned the basics of composing, he was freely adjusting the tunes Jinki had already created for him as they agreed. This was Baekhyun’s song after all, it would be to his liking. 

There was still a little less than 2 weeks left, but Baekhyun was stressed. He wanted to finish as soon as possible. But it went on ponderously, especially when Jinki became sick and wasn’t able to join Baekhyun in the studio. 

Taemin’s birthday was creeping closer quickly. But not only that; his patience had run out. He wanted to know why Baekhyun wasn’t spending any time with him anymore. 

And on a Friday afternoon, Taemin sat alone at their table in the corner of the bar, with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. He had been stirring in his cup for minutes long even though the sugar had already resolved.

Jongdae was behind the bar, cleaning and washing the glasses. His glance fell on the lonely male and decided to check on him. It was not the first time Taemin was here alone this week. 

‘Hey, where’s your other half?’ he asked, seating down at the table. 

‘I think he’s with his friend. I don’t know’ Taemin simply replied, his face not even showing any of the joy that he usually gave off, his eyes not sparkling. 

‘I’m sorry for asking, but is everything alright between you two?’ Jongdae carefully asked, not wanting to invade the privacy of a relationship; no matter how good friends they were. 

But Taemin trusted his friend, and finally turned his head from the window to Jongdae. He shook his head. ‘No.. He’s so absent. I haven’t had a decent conversation with him for weeks. He’s always doing stuff, won’t tell me what exactly.’

‘Aish..’ the bartender mumbled. ‘That’s bad.’ 

Taemin nodded. ‘I finally had some days off, but couldn’t spend any with him. He has work, of course, but still, I barely see him anymore. He’s always with his Jinki, that famous singer he has been friends with since high school. He pronounced the name as if it was a curse. ‘And rumours go that this Jinki might be gay too. How fun.’ 

Jongdae looked at the blonde boy who rolled his eyes in sarcasm, then clenched his hands around his cup of tea thightly. 

‘I don’t know this Jinki or what he has to do with Baekhyun, but I don’t think his possible gayness is the reason why he’s meeting your boyfriend so much, that’s just w-’

‘Hyung’ Taemin broke him off with a broken, but raised voice. ‘The only thing I see is Baek texting or calling him. Or I see him going to his place. Not even at Baekhyun’s place. Probably because he’s scared I will come in and catch them together-’ 

Now it was Jongdae who broke Taemin off. ‘Yah, quit it already!’ he whined, with the typical Jongdae-whine, as he was getting annoyed with the way his friend was being way too dramatic. ‘C’mon, you’re talking nonsense. Why would Baekhyun ever cheat on you, seriously?’ He received no protest or other kind of noise from Taemin, so he continued. ‘Just talk to him, it’s not that hard. Go to him and say you miss him. Then see what happens. He probably misses you as much too.’ 

Taemin sighed deeply. He knew his friend was right, but he didn't want to admit, he kept complaining.  
'I even follow Jinki on Instagram and he posted a story about him and Baek hanging out, with big smiles.'

'Are you even listening to me?' Jongdae whined again. 'Go talk to him.'

'I don't even know if he will be home tonight. If he won't be there, I'm gonna chop off his-' 

Again he was shut up halfway through his sentence. But this time it was because Jongdae stood up from his chair, patted Taemin on his shoulder and walked back to the bar.

How rude, Taemin thought, looked over his shoulder and saw the person he missed the most. But he also saw the last person he wanted to see right now. Baekhyun just walked inside the bar. He was both of those persons. And it made Taemin's heart skip a beat as their eyes met.

Baekhyun quickly talked to Jongdae, ordering a latte, before making his way to Taemin. 'Hey honey' he said, and sat down in front of the other.

Taemin hated the way Baekhyun acted like nothing was wrong. As if they had talked and hung out the day before, like always. As if he still told Taemin about his love for him, and met him often. As if everything was okay.

But it wasn't. 

Taemin forced a smile, which he himself thought was pretty convincing. His hands were still around his tea cup, being restless. He didn't finish the drink yet, just for the sake of being able to take a sip when it was getting awkward.

'I'm sorry I'm late' Baekhyun then apologised. 'I had some things to do.'

Taemin's lips formed a thin line. 'I get it. I'm glad you at least came.'

'Of course I would. It's important to me.' Baekhyun smiled when he received his order from a server, then fixed his eyes on Taemin again. He reached out for Taemin's hand.

The other male hesitated, he had no idea what to do. He wanted to hold Baekhyun's hand, but he was still angry. He was upset.

'Hyung..' he started, already regretted speaking that word a second later. Because he had no idea what else he could add.

'Hm?'

'Nothing, nevermind' he mumbled, looking down to the remaining bit of drink in the bottom of his cup. He shaked the cup lightly, causing the tea to twirl around in a satisfying oval. 

But Baekhyun remained quiet, probably still waiting for the other to talk again anyway. In the meantime he had pulled his hand back, that had found no contact. 

'I.. It's just that I feel like you're acting strange lately..' Taemin sighed after he had finally found the courage to speak up again. 

'Taem, I'm sorry.. I know what you mean, but it's just.. important.'

Taemin looked up, his eyes twitching slightly, looking for Baekhyun's eyes desperately, wanting to hit the right feels.  
'Why is your friend more important than me?' he said, his voice already shaking with emotion. 'Why am I suddenly out of the picture? I feel alone, hyung. I miss you.'

'Taem… honey' Baekhyun uttered. 'It's not that. There's just something…. that I have to do.'

'Then why aren't you telling me anything about this important thing? Why aren't you sharing anything with me? I'm desperate, hyung, I'm desperate for you to just come back to me. It has been weeks..'

Now Baekhyun was quietly looking back at him, so Taemin shamelessly continued. 'And what's up with this Jinki? Is he nicer than me? Better to talk to? Tell me, I could try to do better for you. Right now you're just leaving me confused and alone.'

At this point he was almost crying, he gave up on looking into the other's eyes, his eyes drooped down. 

Baekhyun was speechless. He was trying his hardest not to spoil anything about the birthday present. He knew his boyfriend never really cared about his own birthday: he forgot it existed. Taemin had no clue, no idea that his birthday was in a week. 

It was extra frustrating for Baekhyun. In his thoughts were two predominant thoughts. Tell Taemin that he was working on a birthday present, or don't tell him. It was a way too difficult decision.

But from the beginning he had swore to himself that he wouldn't spoil anything. So he didn't. Soon it was Taemin's birthday, and then everything was over. He just had to bear it for a few more days. 

'Babe… I can't tell you' he muttered, looking down too.

Taemin sighed. 'If you can't tell me the reason for ignoring me, then I just… I'm gone. So if you're finally done with fucking around with Jinki, then.. come back to me.' And he stood up, leaving the rest of his tea just sitting there in his cup. 

'Taem, wait-' 

'No, hyung. I can't have it' Taemin sniffed and walked out. On his way to the door his eyes met Jongdae's, which expressed confusion, asking what went wrong here. But Taemin averted his eyes, put his hands deep in his pocket and walked home.

Baekhyun was left behind, he closed his eyes and leaned his suddenly exhausted head on his hands. He messed up big time. When he reflected on the past days, he saw many mistakes. He realised he was way too self-absorbed, he could easily have talked to his boyfriend more.

But he had so little time, with his job and the production of the song next to that. Not only the song, but a video too. And when he wasn't working or producing, then he was tired and often grumpy. He mentally facepalmed himself. This was one big mess. 

That Friday evening, Taemin didn't come over. For the first time in a year, Baekhyun spent that night on his own. 

-

Taemin was alone in his apartment. His boyfriend had called a few times those days, after he had last seen him. But he had just pressed the red button, pressing away the call. He was upset. 

The days on his own were difficult. He wasn't used to so much leisure time at all, he had no clue what he could do. 

Now his fingers scrolled over the touchpad of his laptop, playing an online game. It was boring, it actually was a game for kids, but he was desperate for some kind of entertainment. And then on his screen, in that game, he saw a cake. 

Cake. 

'Prepare ten cakes already, I’ll gift them to Taem on his birthday.’ Baekhyun had said, and suddenly it came back. It was his birthday in two days. One day actually, plus a few hours. 

He harshly closed his laptop and let his head droop down. 'How could I have been so stupid?' he mumbled to himself. 'How, how?'

Of course, Baekhyun was always secretive around this time of the year. Last year he did this too, and it turned out to be a wonderful gift. 

Still, Taemin still didn't understand what making him jealous by replacing him with another handsome and cool guy had to do with preparations for his birthday. 

He just was just once again reminded of how much he liked his own birthday. 

-

Nevertheless, he smiled brightly when he saw him when he opened the door, on the evening of his birthday. Baekhyun.

They might have been on bad terms at that moment, but Baekhyun didn't care. Everything would be solved after today, he was sure. He had already sent a heartfelt text early in the morning, and then had work. Which is why he was late. But Taemin was already used to that by now.

He stepped inside, wrapping his arms around Taemin, who gave in and hugged back. Not even with hesitation. No, he was more than happy to finally feel the familiar warmth and smell the sweet scent of Baekhyun again. 

'Happy birthday Taeminie' he spoke while their bodies were still attached to each other. His face was nuzzled in Taemin's neck, he placed a small kiss there.

'Thank you' Taemin whispered, pulled back to look at his lover's face. Still he was upset, but he had actually missed this face so much. So, so much. And after the revelation from two days ago, he trusted Baekhyun a little more, he could look into his eyes again. 

But not for long, because Baekhyun reached into the pocket of his jacket.  
'I want you to open my gift last' he said, handing him a little box that fitted in the palm of Taemin's small hand perfectly. 

'Okay' Taemin nodded, thinking of what on earth this extreme small gift could be. He was so nervous. Really nervous.

The evening went by slowly. There were other friends of Taemin around, not a lot. Just his best friends. They ate together and gifts were handed to Taemin, he received them with a smile. Today actually felt like his birthday, surprisingly. After all the weeks of negativity, he felt good again. He had missed the fun times. 

Then Taemin glanced at Baekhyun, knowing it was time for the final gift. Baekhyun beamed him a smile, a little nod. And needless to say; he was nervous too. He was about to give such a personal gift, something that he loved and hated both at the same time. This gift he had prepared, had damaged their relationship on multiple levels. Trust, communication and intimacy were the main factors. And it was time to repair the damage. 

Baekhyun didn’t really worry about other people being around too. They all were his and Taemin’s friends. And they all knew that they loved each other. He wasn’t ashamed to show his love in front of them all. 

Taemin’s fingers fumbled with the ribbon that was wrapped around the box. Inside was a usb-stick. Taemin glanced up at Baekhyun, already knowing that something big was coming now. 

Taemin quickly grabbed his laptop, his hands shaking. He plugged in the usb. A video popped up, 4 minutes long, he saw. He gave Baekhyun another look. His boyfriend was mischievously smiling. 

‘Let us see too’ Kibum said, and Taemin placed down the device so everyone could watch. 

The video started playing, Taemin’s heart was pounding in his chest. He saw short clips of the city they lived in, beautiful and aesthetically pleasing shots. The visuals were now accompanied by gentle piano music. And then Baekhyun was on screen, in the studio. Headset on, with a microphone. And he started singing. 

For 4 minutes and 23 seconds, the shots of Baekhyun singing were alternated with the familiar shots of the city for the aesthetic effect. The video was really well edited, but Taemin barely noticed that. His eyes were full of tears. He had pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them, making himself small as tears streamed down his cheeks. Still, he fixed his gaze on the video playing in front of him. 

Not only the video was beautiful; so was Baekhyun’s singing. It was healing to hear his voice, so smooth. The way he hit high notes, maybe with some effort, but they were all there, not a false note. Why didn’t he know his boyfriend could sing so well?

He watched, barely taking in everything as his mind was somewhere else. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun he thought. Just Baekhyun, and all his disappointment, sadness and malice were gone in those seconds. He loved Baekhyun. He really did. 

'Love you in every way, day after day~' Baekhyun sang the last sentence over and over again, softly. The music was absolutely beautiful, until the last notes were played. At the end, a lot of pictures of Taemin and Baekhyun together were seen. Photos, selfies, short and fun clips of them.

The video ended and the screen turned black, the room fell quiet. Taemin sniffed, stood up and sidled up to Baekhyun, who stood up too and welcomed Taemin in his arms. Taemin had no words, he just sobbed quietly on Baekhyun’s shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around him. Baekhyun stroked his hair, whispered sweet words of love and affirmation. 

‘Hyung’ Taemin cried. ‘I love you.. Oh my gosh, thank you, so much, this is the best thing I ever received-’ his voice broke again, he buried his face deeper in Baekhyun’s neck. He cried out, until he finally calmed down and pulled back, dried his tears with the back of his hand. But Baekhyun took it over gently wiping away Taemin's tears with his thumb. 

'Baekhyun… I'm sorry. Now I understand why you were always gone.. I'm sorry, I should have trusted you.'

'Taeminie, it's okay. It's okay..' he said, placing both his hands on the sides of Taemin's head. He didn't even care about the fact that all eyes were on them now. He didn't care when he whispered 'Please let me kiss you.'

Taemin pressed his lips on Baekhyun's, wasting no time. How good that felt, after weeks of distance. It was so sweet, Baekhyun's lips chasing his own. 

No one in the room dared to make a comment or a joke. Everyone was gladly looking at the couple who finally made up. Not everyone knew the situation, but Jongdae did. And he was smiling from ear to ear.

Taemin slowly pulled away after their short kiss. He didn't want to let go at all, but before he could actually get disappointed he saw Baekhyun's twinkling eyes that made up for it. Those eyes were beautiful, and he loved them.

'Happy birthday, Taeminie' Baekhyun said again. 'And uhm, I hope you're hungry, because those ten cakes I talked about earlier-'

'No, you didn't!' Taemin laughed, he punched Baekhyun's chest slightly.

'True, I didn't. I have ten kisses instead' the other smirked, earning a lot of fuss from their friends. 

'No no no, get a room. Save it' they said in disapproval. 

'Okay then' Taemin said. 'We'll save that for later.' 

And they did. There was a lot to make up for. A lot had been ruined, but within a few minutes a lot was saved again too.

And it was needless to say that this actually was the best gift Taemin had ever received. Not only the song, not the video. 

Baekhyun was his gift. The best one of his life.


End file.
